Selendis
Daelaam Protoss Templar Caste |job=Executor :High Executor Zealot Carrier commander |voice=Cree SummerBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Credits. (in English). 2010. }} Selendis is the current protoss executor. She is sometimes referred to as a "high executor". She is one of the two female protoss that have been namedMetzen, Chris; Chambers, Andy; StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. BlizzCon 2007 StarCraft Lore Panel Editorial. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. so far in the core game series, the other being Raszagal. Selendis considers the Dark Templar a threat to her heritage, but is willing to work beside them. She is eager to bring the battle to the zerg and reclaim Aiur.Chris Metzen, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. SC:L Metzen Interview - Lore Exclusive. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. Like many protoss, she has deep respect for Jim Raynor for his services to Aiur. Biography Selendis was a student of Artanis. In the reorganization following the Great War she was promoted to executor, acting as Artanis' assistant and commanding the combined military forces of the protoss. Shortly after the Fall of Aiur and the successful defense and activation of the xel'naga temple of Shakuras, she took part in a mission to rescue three heroes from Aiur. However, the mission was interrupted by Ulrezaj, who slew two of the three heroes before being captured along with three of his followers. She also became aware of the Shel'na Kryhas (protoss survivors) stranded on Aiur, but didn't believe it was possible to save them. She, Zeratul and Artanis agreed to keep their presence secret. She would later oversee Ulrezaj's defeat over Shakuras.Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. Twilight In 2503,April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. Selendis was confronted with a dilemma when the warp gate of Shakuras activated, and from it emerged several former Tal'darim (protoss survivors from Aiur, split off from the Shel'na Kryhas, addicted to the drug Sundrop) and a terran, Rosemary Dahl. They claimed to have escaped from Ulrezaj, a powerful dark archon terrorist who had committed a number of crimes against the protoss. The Tal'darim were taken away to be purged from their addictions, but Dahl was imprisoned. Selendis met Dahl there. Dahl tried to convince her of her mission – rescue Jake Ramsey, who carried within him Zamara, a preserver, but Selendis was unwilling to believe Dahl, since terrans were considered untrustworthy (especially female terrans, such as Sarah Kerrigan) and her mind could have been influenced by Sundrop. After the stories could be verified, Selendis began to treat Dahl with more respect, such as not reading her mind without permission. She even championed Dahl's cause to the Hierarchy, believing she could persuade her former instructor, Artanis, to her side. They convinced Artanis, partly through Selendis' manipulation of the leaders' egos, and Selendis nominated herself to lead the mission in order to hunt down Ulrezaj for his crimes against the protoss such as the slaughter of preservers. The leader of the Nerazim, Mohandar, revealed that he knew where Zamara would likely go – the Dark Templar sanctuary moon of Ehlna. Selendis convinced him to reveal the location, and allow her to lead forces there.Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. Ramsey and Zamara had arrived at the Alys'aril first; Selendis arrived with Mohandar, Vartanil and a small number of protoss. As Ramsey underwent an "operation" to remove Zamara, the zerg under the command of Ethan Stewart appeared, and Selendis found she could not enter the Khala there and so could not call for reinforcements. Stewart demanded an audience. Selendis told him of the operation, convincing him not to interfere. However, he insisted on sending a single hydralisk to view it, in case he was being tricked. Dahl and Vartanil began fixing an old ship while the alysaar began moving memory crystals to the ship, in order to ensure the knowledge made it safely to Shakuras; meanwhile, another ship would seek reinforcements. Conditions changed when Ulrezaj appeared on the battlefield, having recharged his energy. The zerg attacked Ulrezaj but also sent zerglings into the temple. Selendis killed many quickly, but could not stop them all. A Terran Dominion force under the command of Valerian Mengsk then appeared; it severely injured Stewart. As Dahl moved forward to finish him off, Selendis severed Stewart's head, in order to protect Dahl from her own vengeance. Dahl was not happy with this. Selendis disappeared before the Dominion could claim the site, but later a fleet of protoss ships appeared, driving the Dominion away. The Second Great War The protoss continued to be wary of zerg encroachment. They found it on Haven, a world near protoss space, when it was settled by refugees from Agria. The refugees had travelled from a refugee staging point at Meinhoff after an outbreak of a zerg infestation virus.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Outbreak (in English). 2010-07-27. While the outbreak was contained by Raynor's Raiders, some of Agrians remained infected and the virus broke out again. The infestation was detected and Selendis led a fleet to purify Haven.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Safe Haven (in English). 2010-07-27.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Haven's Fall (in English). 2010-07-27. Before the purification could begin, Raynor's Raiders arrived to investigate the colony's condition on the behest of Doctor Ariel Hanson. Selendis cordially greeted Jim Raynor and informed him of her intentions. Hanson wanted additional time to work on a cure for the virus. Raynor agreed with Selendis that the situation was far too dire to wait for a cure. In the protoss' stead, he ordered the Raiders to purge the colony.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Haven's Fall (in English). 2010-07-27. Raynor held out in hope, that a cure could be found in time and refused to allow the protoss to purify the planet. Selendis ordered her fleet to attack but was repulsed by the Raiders and withdrew. She did not agree with Raynor's actions, but understood the underlying motivations, and thought no less of him.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Safe Haven (in English). 2010-07-27. In Utter Darkness In the Overmind's apocalyptic vision of the future, Selendis was killed in the protoss' last stand against the Dark Voice, leading a carrier fleet and a ground force. As she died, she voiced her belief that she wasn't strong enough, asking forgiveness from Tassadar.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, In Utter Darkness (in English). 2010-07-27. Game Unit |left]] Selendis appears as a hero carrier unit in the mission In Utter Darkness, which also appears briefly in an in-game cutscene in the mission Safe Haven. Her interceptors deal more damage than regular interceptors.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, In Utter Darkness (in English). 2010-07-27. References Category:Protoss Templar characters Category:Protoss characters in StarCraft II Category:Protoss zealots